User equipment (UE) may receive and display media content to a user in response to a request. When one or more requests for media are requested by the UE, media content may be streamed to the UE by way of a number of protocols, such as the Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP).
To provide the UE with streaming media content, the UE sends one or more commands to a media server, and the media server responds with a description, such as by way of the Session Description Protocol (SDP). As media content is streamed to the UE, the media server typically maintains an active session throughout.